The Table has Turned
by Karmen2210
Summary: I updated! A girl from the Mistic Moon is asked if she would like to go to Gaia and before she knows it she has ended up on the floating fortress...
1. Chapter 1

If you were given the choice whether or not to go to Gaea what would you say? I was given that choice. I didn't know how to respond at first. I didn't want to just abandon my family and friends but adventures sweet seductive voice called to me. I was given 24 hours to think over the decision that would change my life, no matter what option I took I would never be the same.

Flashback

"Why is life so god damn messed up? The only thing in the world I want right now is to have a great adventure and find my true love along the way. Is that to much to ask?" Andrea was in a very bad mood after dinner. Her heart had always ached for adventure and excessive anime certainly hadn't helped ease her longing. Tonight's tragedy was eating liver and onions and if that wasn't bad enough her parents threw another one at her, they had decided to tell her, just after dinner, that they had agreed on an arranged marriage with some old friends of the family years ago and she was going to meet the guy tomorrow. She was so angry with them she could just puke. How could they wait this long to finally let her know her future was to be decided for her.

"I hate my life! I hate this whole god damn world! You can't fall in love, you can't even look for the right person anymore! What's the fucking point! Just let me leave here! Anything is better than this!" Andrea was yelling at the top of her lungs an trashing her whole room in her rage.

A chill made it's way up her spine as the room got suddenly very cold.

If that is what you really want I can give it to you

"What the hell? Who's there?" Andrea was franticly looking all over the place for the source of this strange voice. She couldn't see anyone but she knew that she heard someone speak and mumbled a small prayer under her breath for her sanity.

I am the guardian of the world Gaea. I have been watching you for some time now and I can fulfill your request if it was indeed meaningful.

"Yeah right. Even help me find true love?" She said sarcastically.

I can guide you most of the way but it is still mostly up to you to make the magic work.

"Oh, I see... So it's like a vacation, I can come back if I don't like it?"

No I'm sorry but your decision would be final, you would never be able to come back here, to this place, again.

"Right... considering your some sort of invisible force talking to me I assume your telling the truth, because even if you weren't I doubt it would make a huge difference... god, this is really weird..."

Do you wish to leave this place?

"God, I don't know... I do but I don't know if I could live with never seeing my family again, I mean I am mad but I don't know if I handle abandoning them like that."

I can give you 24 hours to think it over if that would benefit you.

"Yeah... sure... Thanks." A daze like trance took over her features as she pondered the pros and cons of both options.

End flashback

I never did actually see the guardian but I know she was there and after I said I would take the 24 hours I knew she was gone. It was as though she was just energy you could sense, well that and the temperature went back to normal.

I didn't know what to think I still don't and I only have 4 hours left. I haven't slept, I haven't ate, I haven't left the spot I sat down in the second she left, I could only think about my future and what my decision would mean for me and the people I care about.

I'm running out of time and I still can't decide! I guess I may as well pack a bag with everything I'll need for the next little while just incase I do decide to go, like clothes, extra shoes, bathroom necessities, and junk like that, hell I'll even pack some food just incase. I can call this my "incase shit" bag.

Well now that I'm packed and ready to go what do I really want to do? Yeah my parents don't care about anything I want or even need for that matter! When was the last time they did something I wanted instead of what's best for them! Still I wish in a way I could bring them along, I don't know how long I can last on my own, what if I'm killed within 5 minutes of reaching this place, it could be dangerous! I don't know a thing about it. Sigh I only have an hour left and I still don't fucking know what I'm going to do! How can one decision be so god damn difficult! That's it I'm going to eat something and clean up the best I can so I'll at least be ready to go somewhere and then I'll decide on the spur of the moment when she gets here, I usually do things that way anyways...

I ate a whole box of macaroni and cheese to myself. Of course when I walked by my parents they hadn't even realized that I'd been in my room for almost a full day. I put my hair up, washed up a bit and went back to my room to wait. I only had a few minutes left when I was finished.

What is your decision? Said the guardian, snapping Andrea out of her trance like state.

"I...umm...well...I.. sigh ok, I'm going. There is nothing really left for me here. My parent didn't even notice I was in here for almost the entire day and at least this way I can choose my own destiny instead of going along with a planned one."

Alright then, I will transport you to the planet Gaea, I hope you will be able to care for yourself until I send someone.

A bright light appeared out of nowhere and engulfed Andrea and her "incase shit bag", transporting her to her new life.

She landed in the middle of a burning city. Her lungs filled with smoke and ash and she started to choke. The world was becoming increasingly black and she was about to pass out. The last thing she herd before she fell to the ground out was the laugh of a demon, soon to become her worst nightmare.

I have finally redone this first chapter and I'll be working on the others very soon... well hopefully very soon... Plz enjoy the rest of the story! (Oh, and review! if u haven't already)


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I, what happened?" Andrea thought out loud as she groggily opened her eyes.

"So you're finally awake." A voice came from the depth of the shadows that surrounded the firm bed where Andrea's body lay.

"What? Who's there?" Her eyes almost bulged out of her head as she bolted upright, her head swirling in protest.

"Don't you remember me? You woke earlier and seemed to understand what I was saying but perhaps it was too soon..." A figured stepped calmly out from the shadows to where she could make out his appearance and for some reason a voice that actually had a physical form seemed to calm her slightly.

"No, I'm sorry I don't remember. Where am I?" She shook her head lightly her hand placed gently over her temples.

"You are on a floating fortress. My name is Folken. Dilandau tells me you came from a bright pillar of light in the sky and passed out soon after you landed. Is this true?" For some reason the lack of emotion held in his words seemed to bring her attention back to him rather then her throbbing head. He seemed nice enough but something was out of place when it came to him. After a moment she realized that this man or the Dilandau he spoke of must have saved her from the fire that surrounded the place in which she landed.

"Yes... it is. I'm sorry if I have caused any inconvenience for you." she said meekly.

"No, that's quite alright. Where are you from?" A hint of curiosity was held in his words as though the confirmation of what he had heard held a significant meaning.

"I'm from California." She stated plainly as Folken just gazed at her completely perplexed. She raised her eyebrow slightly wondering how someone didn't know of California and broadened her description.

"You know, USA, Earth." Her words had slowed slightly gaining a tint of edginess in them praying that she hadn't made a complete fool of herself.

"I'm sorry but I've no idea what your talking about" he stated with a slight dismissive shrug of his shoulders.

Andrea sighed in defeat and gazed out the window to her left at the sky, gasping at what she saw hanging there in the sky.

"No wonder you haven't heard of it! It's right there in the sky!" She exclaimed without even a second thought.

"You mean your from the Mystic Moon?" an eagerness he seemed to have been holding back now showed in both his voice and facial feature at her confirmation of his suspicions.

"So that's what you call it here? Yes I am." She simply dismissed his excitement under the impression that though it was uncommon it wasn't unheard of for these people to have visitors from an oh so close world.

"Can you tell me how you came to be here?" his calm controlled demeanor re-established itself in his voice as he simply gazed down at her in genuine curiosity.

"Yes, I'll tell you," more then happy to give her account on the events that have changed her life.

Andrea told him everything she could remember even about her past situation with her parents. For some reason she came to believe she could trust Folken though she had no reason to feel this way.

"FOLKEN!" The room shook with the ferocity of yell as marching footsteps made their way loudly to the door the room they were in.

"Who is that!" asked Andrea completely caught off guard and having brought her hands up to cover her ears.

"That would be Dilandau, the one who brought you here..." he chuckled slightly before adding to what he had said, "your savior..."

"FOLKEN!" the second roar came echoing in from the door frame.

"Yes Dilandau, I am right here, were you knew I would be."

"FOLKEN YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS GONE BUT SHE'S BACK, AGAIN!" Andrea more the happily kept her hand firmly placed over her ears still being able to hear what he was saying quite clearly though without going deaf.

"I'm sorry Dilandau but right now I'm talking to our new guest." Folken made a slight gesture with his hand towards Andrea who was not entirely pleased to have attention brought to her though it didn't seem to matter to this man.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR TALKING TO I WANT HER GONE!" Andrea suddenly became aware of how incredibly good looking this man way. If you could really call him a man that is, his age and feminine feature really seemed to place him as more of a boy then a man but the way he stood and the way he glared spoke of a deadly authority.

Folken sighed and turned his attention to Andrea who was still gazing dumbly at Dilandau, "I am sorry for the intrusion but I must ask, what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry it's Andrea." Daring to remove her hands from her ears she smiled up at the two men only to be given a death glare by Dilandau that made her cringe.

"Andrea I'm sorry but I'll have to talk to you again at some other time. There's a boy outside named Viole, he will show you to your room." He nodded his head in a slight but respectful bow and made is way out of the room, a fuming Dilandau following closely on his heals.

"Ok, Thank You." She murmured to their retreating forms then, after a moment, stood and made her way out of the room.

Just as Folken promised a boy was waiting outside. His armor was the same as that of Dilandau's though blue instead of the red that seemed to match Dilandau's temper. She smiled at him, making him falter for a moment before addressing her.

"Hello, my name is Viole, I'll take you to your room." He bowed respectfully to her and turned on his heel, heading down the hallway at a brisk pace.

"Thank you." she said softly as she followed after him, trotting slightly to keep up.

The floating fortress was a giant maze of corridors all lined with doors. It seemed like hours until they stopped at her room though it had only been a couple minutes and she was completely lost.

"The bathroom is three doors to the right of your room and some one will come and get you for dinner." He stated swiftly without looking her directly in the eye.

"Thank you, Viole" She said sweetly and gave him a slight nod of her head.

"Hey don't mention it. I'll see you later ok?" He finally got the courage to look up and smile at her in the friendliest way she had yet seen.

"Ok bye." She waved to his retreating form and turned to see how the accommodations were.

The room wasn't exactly huge but there was a bed, a dresser, and a desk, everything that a room needed and there on her bed was her "incase shit bag". She gave a sigh of relief as she walked over to her bag and let her fingers trial along it.

"This isn't so bad... could be worse."

She was just getting settled in her new room when she heard running and yelling just outside her door. At first she hesitated not sure if she wanted to know what was going on but curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards her door to investigate. As she approach she could make out what was being yelled.

"CATCH IT, DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!"

Well you like it so far? I hope so. Please review. I'll love you if you do, no don't run away from me, I didn't mean it like that...Woops..


	3. Chapter 3

"CATCH IT, DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!"

By the time she had stuck her head out the door everyone had vanished around a corner somewhere.

"Hmm...That's strange..." She was about to pull back inside her room when she heard the yelling coming back in her direction.

"IT'S GOING BACK THAT WAY! HEAD IT OFF! YOU IDIOTS CAN'T, YOU CATCH ANYTHING!"

Opening her door wider she stepped out into the hallway and tried to see what it was they were chasing. She barely managed to get a glimpse of it; it was like a blur... a golden blur. It ran straight passed her, into her room and vanished under the bed.

"What the hell was that thing? Oh no, here comes the stampede!" Taking a step back Andrea stood in the door frame to her room as she was approached.

The two boys that had been chasing it all this time hadn't seen it go into Andrea's room. So they stopped to argue over whose fault it was for loosing sight of it. Andrea just stood speechless wondering how only two boys managed to make such a ruckus. While she stood there pondering she also noted that their armor was the same as Viole's.

"WHERE DID IT GO, MIGUEL!"

"I DON'T KNOW DIDN'T YOU SEE IT?"

"NO, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE. YOU WERE AHEAD OF ME!"

"IT PROBUBLY WENT TO THE KITCHEN! HURRY UP GATTI!"

The boys never even noticed Andrea standing there next to them with a door wide open, and as suddenly as they had stopped they had taken off again. Raising her eyebrow curiously at their retreating forms she shook her head disappointed with their obvious lack of observation skills.

"Fine, don't ask me then. I'll get it myself, who needs you." Andrea said mostly to herself as she went into her room to try and calm the poor frightened creature, or whatever it is, and maybe make a friend it this hostile and now seemingly neglecting world.

"Hello? It's ok, they're gone now. You can come out...hello?" She spoke smoothly and softly trying to coax the thing out with her voice. But, as it would seem, the thing was not going to come out that easily, although, it did make a soft noise. It sounded like someone crying or whimpering. Andrea's heart melted at the noise and she felt only the need to comfort the poor creature.

"It's alright... please don't cry."

Andrea crouched down to try and at least see what she was talking to but as soon as she got down on her knees it ran away again but since she had closed the door it could only run around in circles. It was extremely fast, she could only make out the outline of it. From what she could tell it was a four legged animal that looked like a torpedo when it runs, not entirely helpful. Sitting down on the floor she tried again to talk to the poor thing.

"Hey calm down, I'm not going to hurt you..." She went silent for a moment trying to thing of some way to get its attention. "I know, I brought a ham sandwich from my home since I didn't know how long I would be on my own without any food. You can have it or just the ham if you want." Getting to her feet she made her way away from the bed and as she did the thing dove under the bed again and started to make that crying noise.

"Don't worry I won't tell them where you are, honest. You can stay here with me if you want." Pulling out the sandwich she took off the plastic rapping and ripped of a small piece of it laying it on the floor in front of her. "Here's something to eat, come on take it I won't bite."

Patiently and silently she waited and after a few minutes the smell of the food caught its attention and, slowly, it poked it's nose out from under the side of the bed.

"Come on, it's ok." She smiled happily as the creature came into full view. "There that's better now I can see you."

Sorry 'bout the evil cliffhanger but I'm too lazy to type much more right now. Don't worry I'll have the next chapter out soon. later days!


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, it's ok." She smiled happily as the creature came into full view. "There that's better now I can see you."

She gasped just slightly as she realized exactly what it was she was seeing in front of her. "You are so beautiful!"

That speedy little streak ended up being the most beautiful fox she had ever seen. It had a sleek silky golden coat and a beautiful fluffy tail, almost the length of its entire body. It's eyes were a shining silver that looked as though the Earth's moon was held captive within them. It had a silver collar around it's neck that matched with it's eyes perfectly. Attached to the collar was a letter that only now caught her attention.

"Hey, what's this?" she inquired, more to herself then anyone.

The letter looked as though it was meant for someone of great importance. It was outlined in a very lovely silver vine pattern and had a wax seal with the image of a fox with wings on it.

"I suppose that the only way to get this to the person it belongs to is to read it... I hope they don't mind." She hesitated for a moment unsure if the fox would flee her extended hand. After a moment, when she was sure that the fox was entirely focused on it's meal she slowly extended her hand and gently removed the letter so as not to startle the fox. She cracked the wax seal and unfolded it to expose its contents.

Hello Andrea,

I've sent this fox to you to help you overcome any stress you may find along the path you have chosen. Adjusting to a new life is never simple. She will listen to you once you tell her who you are, if you haven't already that is. You can give her a name and don't be fooled she can understand everything you say. I think this fox will give you some well needed friendship in times to come. I have some advice for you as well, "listen to your heart." I won't steer you wrong, not here.  
From,

The Guardian of Gaea

"So, that's where you came from." Andrea stated plainly. She was a little unnerved that a fox has managed to find her on a floating fortress and by accident no less... or was this all planed from the start? Pushing her thoughts aside she tended to the immediate matters at hand. "I'm Andrea. It is a pleasure to meet you. Well now, what do you want to be called... hmm...how about Goldie?"

The fox snarled almost viciously at the mere thought of a name like that.

Taking the hint she moved on to the next most obvious thing she could think of. "Ok then how about sunshine?"

The fox stuck its tongue out and shook it's head. It wasn't as bad as the first but still just wrong.

After a long pause as she thought more carefully about what to call the little fox she came up with another, less obvious one. "Well what do you think of Hope then since that's what you're bringing me."

The fox jumped up and licked Andrea's face in an obvious yes that made Andrea giggle and stroke the soft fur of her new friend.

"Ok then Hope. We had better go tell Folken about you though. He will definitely want to know... I don't even know if there are rules about pets in this place..." She grimaced slightly as the thought of being told she couldn't keep her.

Hope then ran back under the bed in an almost terrified fashion as Andrea merely looked at her in shock. After checking to make sure that she didn't run because of someone out side or in the hallways she sat back down and realized Hope was simply trying to tell her not to say anything.

"Alright already you can stay a secret. Happy now?" she said with a slight chuckle.

I'm sorry it's so short but I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can, Ok? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright already you can stay a secret. Happy now?" she said with a slight chuckle.

"I wonder why they were chasing you...did you claw Dilandau or something?" Andrea said half to herself. She didn't know Dilandau very well but the thought of what he might do to an animal that clawed him made her shudder viciously.

Hope didn't react to what she had said, she was too busy eating any piece of food Andrea had in the room, though her lack of response almost seemed convenient. Changing her train of thought she gazed at Hope with a gentle fondness.

"Must have been a while sense you've eaten anything, huh? You seem starved." She chuckled slightly as Hope managed to get her head stuck in a plastic baggy. It only took her a moment to free herself but it was still a funny sight.

Only moments later her were foot steps stomping up to her doorway followed by swift and hostile banging on the door. Hope started growling almost instantly and slowly backed her way under the bed until she was completely hidden. It seems as though whoever it is, is not a friendly person in the least.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" screeched a voice on the other side of the door in an extremely angry and impatient tone.

"I know that screech..., its Dilandau." She shuddered at the thought of him. "Oh no, I hope he doesn't know about Hope being in here." She cringed slightly and it took a moment for her to find her voice.

"I'll be right there" she said with as little emotion as possible.

Andrea slowly made her way to the door silently praying that he wouldn't hurt her nor find Hope. When she finally made her way just in front of the door she hesitated to open it, not that it mattered because Dilandau's impatience got the better of him. He knocked the entire door right off it's hinges with one swift kick. Somehow she managed to jump aside, avoiding the door for the most part but the hinge caught on her arm and ripped open the flesh.

Andrea screamed, partly from the shock of the door being kicked down and partly because her arm now had a long bloody and extremely unclean gash through it.

"WHERE IS IT?" Dilandau roared, either oblivious to her injury or he simply didn't care.

"Where is what...I..I have n..no idea what you screaming about.." she stammered, her mind focused on the amount of blood flowing onto the carpets and for some reason the though of how they're going to get that stain out crossed her mind.

"Oh you don't do you. Well then we will just have to see about that." The eerie calmness that entered his voice shocked and frightened her more then anything else could have and she took a shaky step backwards as Dilandau grabbed her injured arm yanking her towards him and began to dig around in her cut with his fingers.

"SSCCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" Tears welled up in her eyes threatening to pour over the sides but she held them back with sheer will power.

"Now tell me where that son of a bitch **thing **is." He smirked at her small form as she tried in vain to escape the pain he was inflicting on her. He was surprised she didn't cry but could hardly care.

"P..please s..stop..." she whimpered. She wasn't the begging type but she had no other options, she wouldn't give Hope away and he was too strong for her to escape.

"Where is it?" The scent of blood seemed to be making him go crazy his eyes filling with a lust for death. He was completely insane and she knew that now without any doubt.

"I don't know." She managed to say without a stutter or hesitation, something that seemed to infuriate him.

"I'm not an idiot, that thing landed in my room and began running around in circles until I finally caught it. There was a note attached to it and I want to know what is in the note and then kill the little beast." He snarled slightly but overall really seemed to be caught up in the moment and enjoying himself.

"If you caught it already then how did it escape?" She said defiantly, trying her best to ignore her pain.

"That fucking creature bit my hand so I dropped it and now it will pay or you will take it's place if you don't tell me where the fuck you hid it!" His control was being downed out by his temper. With a quick glance down at the hand by his side Andrea noticed the purple bite marks on it. It looked like Hope got a good chomp.

"What makes you think I have it." She glared at him, her pain now forgotten in her desire to protect Hope from this monster.

"It disappeared around your room and it appeared the same way you did, out of no where." He stated dismissively. She had to admit, he was a bit smarter then the other boys that were there before.

"I don't know what your talking about I don't have anything in this room with me, except you, now." The last few words came dripping with venom, her anger starting to rise.

"Fine have it your way, you won't tell me then you die!" The malicious grin that spread across his face terrified Andrea. He would really do it and more then that, he would enjoy it.

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. Please review if you have a chance and I highly recommend reading my friends story, Be Careful what you whish for, and her poem Demon. They're really good! Thanks! Later days!


	6. Chapter 6

"Fine have it your way, you won't tell me then you die!" The malicious grin that spread across his face terrified Andrea. He would really do it and more then that, he would enjoy it.

"No, you...can't...please don't. PLEASE." Andrea screamed out, slamming her eyes closed trying to tell herself that she was dreaming, that none of this had ever happened and she would wake up in her bedroom at any second.

"You pathetic, all women are!" He sneered down at her trembling form becoming more disgusted with her with each passing moment. Keeping a firm grip on her he reached down with his other hand, placing it on the hilt of his sword.

"No..." She whimpered as her mind started to slow, each moment seeming to take an eternity to pass. Her body went numb, preparing for her death.

"I hope you're ready to die. Tell the devil that Dilandau sends his respects!" Maniacal laughter echoed through the room.

Hope watched frantically from under the bed as Dilandau unsheathed his sword and prepared to plunge his blade into Andrea's chest, taking his time as he enjoyed the sense of fear that hung in the air. She needed to think fast if she was going to do something to save her. Dilandau would slice her up like a thanksgiving turkey if she wasn't fast enough. She had already been caught by him once; there was no denying his speed. She was no match for him, he would surely kill her but it couldn't be helped, Andrea would not be sacrificed for her sake.

She darted out from under the bed as fast as she could, leaping directly and Dilandau's weak point, his face. She felt her claws scratch though the tender skin, a fatal move for sure, but the best she could come up with. She had to run it was her only remaining option now. Maybe she could run to a window of some sort and jump out, at least that way Dilandau would think she was as good as dead. Without hesitating she leaped out into the hallway and ran, a single thought running through her mind, "Andrea, forgive me."

She could see it, there's a window only a few more strides away, but Dilandau's anguished screams has ended and he's closing in, sword swinging out in front of him. "Come on feet faster. Just a little further..." she though and had the greatest feeling of joy when she leapt from it out into the clouds. "...I made it..."

Andrea had collected herself quickly and followed behind Dilandau with surprising speed, screaming for him to just leave Hope alone. She was there to see Hope disappear into the clouds, free from Dilandau's grasp forever, and felt her heart stop. She had just lost her only friend because she wasn't strong enough to protect herself... Her mind came to a screeching halt oblivious to Dilandau's curses. It wasn't until she no longer heard his agitated yelling that her mind came back into focus only to realize he was speaking to her.

"It must have really cared for you to give up it's pathetic life saving you." He grinned as tears started to stream down her cheeks and decided to push just a little more. "To bad you couldn't take care of yourself and prevent your only friend's death." He shrugged in his uncaring was at least getting some enjoyment from her pain.

"You bastard.." She murmured softly, almost inaudibly.

"Your so pathetic." He scoffed. He reached up to his face, touching the scratches with his glove. He pulled his hand away and gazed down at the blood that now covered it. His anger peeked again and with a scream of pure anguish he sliced out at Andrea's face giving her a long scratch from above her right eye, across her nose and down below her left eye.

Andrea never made a sound; her body was numb from her loss, as she fell to the ground. She didn't understand. Hope was smart. Why would she have jumped out the window? Why? Slowly her thoughts started to go black as the loss of blood from her arm and face started to take it's toll with the addition of her mental shock.

The last thing that she noticed before blacking out was the Dilandau was speaking to her again though she couldn't hear his words. "What does it matter anymore," she thought, "When Hope jumped she brought all my hope with her. How ironic..."

Dilandau stopped talking and stared at her. He didn't understand how two small flesh wounds would make a person black out. After a moment he decided she must be having an emotional break down. Only the weak would let themselves be like this over the death of a pet or friend, all things die. "Weak, they're all weak." He murmured softly.

Tears flowed down the cheeks of the girl before him, not that he cared. With a growl he bent down and picked her up, taking her to the infirmary. He stayed there while the medic cleaned up his face placing gauze over the wound, being sure to slap him every time the antiseptic stung, then left quickly to locate Folken and inform him that the treat had been eliminated, never giving a second look to the heartbroken girl that lay on the cot where he'd placed her.

Well that's it for this chapter. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears flowed down the cheeks of the girl before him, not that he cared. With a growl he bent down and picked her up, taking her to the infirmary. He stayed there while the medic cleaned up his face placing gauze over the wound, being sure to slap him every time the antiseptic stung, then left quickly to locate Folken and inform him that the treat had been eliminated, never giving a second look to the heartbroken girl that lay on the cot where he'd placed her.

"Dilandau, did you destroy the threat like I asked." Folken said without even glancing up to see that it was indeed Dilandau that had entered his library.

"Of course, nothing to it" Dilandau said with a smirk evident on his face. His cocky attitude not even slightly diminished from his injury.

"Good. Now we can continue our search for the dragon." Folken finally looked up his gaze landing on Dilandau.

"I can't wait!" Dilandau grinned wildly and chuckled as thoughts of destruction filled his mind.

Andrea awoke in the familiar room she now knew as the infirmary. This is where she had been when she first arrived here although this time she found herself to be alone as tears stung her eyes.

"I can't believe she's gone. She was my only friend on this flying hell hole." Her anger had risen for a moment before being replaced by the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. Andrea cried, trying to find some release for all the pain she felt burning her insides. She was in a world where no one wanted without a single friend to ease her suffering. She almost wished Dilandau would come in seeing how heart broken she was and maybe, just maybe, he did have a heart buried deep inside, under his ego, pride, ... God, who was she kidding if he did have a heart buried way down she certainly was never going to see it. Why was she thinking about that bustard anyhow? What difference would it make if he were here, he would only make her suffering worse, if he didn't simply kill her for her show of emotion. He would never show her any sympathy, he was pure evil.

She slowly cried herself back to sleep, leaving tears to dry onto her face, not caring about anything anymore not life and definitely not death.

Dream

_What's going on? Where am I? How did I get to this farm? Oh my god! I can see the fortress! It's falling from the sky in a sea of fire! What on earth happened? Wait a second...where is Dilandau...where is Folken...and the others? Oh no, there not still on there? What am I going to do! I can't just leave them there, I can't let them die! Wait, I see someone coming this way, they look like they're in pain...Oh God, it's Dilandau! I need to help him... I should have known that he wouldn't let himself be killed off that easily... Oh no, he fell! _

"Dilandau!" she screamed.

_Come on you have to live, you can't die, you're all I have left, and you can't leave me alone in this God forsaken place..._

Andrea awoke in a cold sweat that covered her from head to toe, her mind way frantic.

"That was way too real..." she thought."Although I don't think I'd really care if he did die, I certainly wouldn't miss him that much, I mean...well...I wouldn't miss him at all! He's the whole reason I'm in all this pain in the first place! And besides, he's a monster! I could never care for him! MISS him, I could never MISS him! I think I'm going crazy!"

She sighed heavily having decided she really just needed a vacation from everything, although, in a way this was a vacation already, a vacation from what reality **should **be.

There was a knock at the door that drowned out her thoughts and her head jerked up in surprise.

I'm sorry it's so short; please forgive me...please review if you have the chance! Thanks! And I'll try to write the chapters longer and sooner...Try...


	8. Chapter 8

There was a knock at the door that drowned out her thoughts and her head jerked up in surprise.

"Wh...Who is it?" She demanded boldly, sitting up on her cot.

A young boy entered and walked up to her, giving a slight nod of his head. He looked much younger then some of the other boys she had seen walking around in that blue and black armor. His blonde hair and soft features made him quite attractive which only reminded Andrea that she probably looked that absolute hell.

"Hello, Miss. My name is Chesta. I'm glad to see you awake and I'm sorry if I've come at a bad time but Lord Dilandau wishes to speak with you."

Andrea gritted her teeth and growled irritated beyond belief. Her anger had shocked Chesta but even more so made him worry. He knew that Lord Dilandau was hard on them, his Dragon Slayers, and took pity on the girl in front of him wondering what he had done to her.

"Ummm... Miss, are you alright?" The second the words left him he regretted it; such a stupid question to ask someone in the infirmary.

Andrea however was busy with her thoughts, "Who does that boy think he is? Ordering me around like some slave! I'll show him even if it kills me! I'm certainly no worse off if he does!"

"Um, Miss?" Chesta tried again to get her attention.

"I'm fine!" She shouted at him, causing him to recoil slightly. She felt a bit bad for yelling at Chesta. He seemed like such a nice person but now was not the time for softening. Climbing out of bed she walked over to Chesta.

"Take me to him." She was still a bit short with him but her voice was gentle this time.

She walked behind him with a look that could kill plastered on her face. She couldn't stand it anymore! She had lost everything by making a stupid gamble! Adventure indeed! She should have known that starting your life all over again wouldn't help anything! Now she'd lost her family and friends and maybe even her life before this day was up.

Chesta looked really uncomfortable in this situation. This girl had the same look in her eyes that Dilandau did when someone pissed him off. After a moment he remembered what Gatti and Miguel had told him earlier about the golden fox. He took a breath before trying to speak to her.

"I'm really sorry I have to do this. All the Dragon Slayers are talking about you and that fox. From what I've heard you must have gotten attached to it quickly. I'm so sorry about what Dilandau did, but please, try not to hate him, he really isn't as bad as you must be thinking right now..." He hesitated again before continuing, "You must feel so alone... I heard you have no family or friends on Gaia, that you're from the Mystic Moon."

Andrea stopped abruptly. She couldn't believe he was standing up for that ass and how could he possibly know how she was feeling right now.

She looked at him with a questioning glare.

"I take it that it is true then?" He stopped and turned to face her when he no longer heard her foot steps following behind him.

"How did you know?" she questioned him suspiciously.

"I heard the rumor from the other Dragon Slayers though I didn't know how valid it was. I feel for you, I truly do. I lost my entire family when I was only 9 in a war. The village I lived in was destroyed and as far as I know I was the only survivor. It was Dilandau that found me and took me in to train as his Dragon Slayer."

Andrea stared at him in disbelief. "Why is he telling me all of this? I don't understand," she thought, "I feel so selfish now... he lost his entire family in a war and I left mine behind... they're still there... somewhere..." Her heart was softened by his words and the anger she felt only moments ago was filled again with her despair. She felt she would never be rid of it.

"But hey, don't worry about it! We should get going, Dilandau will be furious we made him wait." Chesta smiled at her comfortingly. He saw her mood change and was somewhat relieved because now, just maybe, she would survive her encounter with Dilandau.

"Yeah. I guess your right." She mumbled as she continued to follow him questioning Dilandau's motives for taking in a homeless child.

Within a minute they arrived at the door to Dilandau's chambers. It was a deep dark red, close to black, which Andrea didn't find very surprising. When they arrived she still wasn't sure how to react to Dilandau, she'd had so many thoughts of vengeance but now that she didn't feel quite so alone she was re-thinking her suicidal thoughts.

"Wait here. I'll tell Lord Dilandau you've arrived." He bowed his head to her and turned to the door hesitantly walking in after a placing swift knock on the door. Before he'd made it more the three steps into the room he was thrown back into the hall by the force of a punch from Dilandau himself.

"How dare you make me wait!" He screamed.

Dilandau walked towards Chesta, sword drawn. He looked like the devil about to take the life from his next victim, his eyes seeming to have the flames of hell reflected upon them. He placed the tip of his sword on Chesta's neck and that's when something snapped within Andrea. She wasn't going to let another person get killed or even hurt because of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Dilandau walked towards Chesta, sword drawn. He looked like the devil about to take the life from his next victim, his eyes seeming to have the flames of hell reflected upon them. He placed the tip of his sword on Chesta's neck and that's when something snapped within Andrea. She wasn't going to let another person get killed or even hurt because of her.

She felt as though she was in a dream as her body took over. She flung herself at Dilandau who hadn't even acknowledged her presence and knocked him to the ground. Before she knew that she was doing she clutched the wrist of the hand that held his sword and dug her nails in to the veins there. She could hear her heavy breathing and her heart was beating rapidly but she could barely see the boy that lay under her. He wasn't fighting back against her, his body was rigid and briefly wondered why before her world when dark.

When she awoke she was back in the infirmary and had to hold her head due to a massive migraine that assaulted her already aching body. She groaned, the bright light hurting her eyes for the instant that she opened them before deciding she was happier leaving them closed. She lay there for a moment before her body tensed, hearing a cough to her right.

Forcing herself to open her eyes, allowing the pain to pour into her, she looked to the intruder that stood next to her. It was of course, none other then Dilandau. She flinched away from him slightly, praying that he wasn't there waiting for her to awaken before murdering her.

His arms were crossed and he glared down at her with and intensity that made her wonder how she had survived this far. The bandage around his wrist caught her eye and she almost felt bad for having inflicted the pain on him. He stood there silently as she looked at him, taking in all of his injuries and mentally chuckled as she realized she was just as banged up as he was.

After a few cold and silent minutes he finally spoke, "What the HELL was that about?" The question was dripping with venom that left little room for doubt in Andrea's mind that this was soon to be her death bed.

She looked away from him, unable to hold the gaze of his garnet colored eyes. "Chesta was nice to me... I didn't want for him to die on my account." Her voice was weak, filled with little emotion at all.

He growled then snapped at her. "You foolish girl! Do you honestly think that I would kill one of my own Dragon Slayers! Waist all of that time spent training them to be the perfect team of soldiers!"

Andrea's eyes widened as she realized the truth in what he said. The thought that it was an empty threat had never even crossed her mind. She felt like such a child, a foolish, idiotic child. She wasn't sure if she should say anything at first but the desire to end the silence his lack of yelling created urged her to do otherwise. She hardly realized she was becoming used to his verbal assaults.

"With your sword pointed at his throat I never would have thought otherwise. I am truly sorry for my behavior..." Came her emotionless, monotone reply. She had tried to fight off the depression that had started to haunt her since her arrival but with everything that had happened she no longer had the will to do so.

It seemed her apology came as a bit of a shock to Dilandau as he remained silent for some time. Turing her eyes back to his face she noticed a smirk had firmly planted itself on his lips. The silence continued for a while longer while Dilandau seemed to be wrestling with a decision though the smirk never did leave his face.

Dilandau shifted his body and she thought he was going to leave her but instead he walked closer to her and leaned over so his lips brushed across her ear as he spoke. "I am glad to see you have broken so easily so I will take pity on you and allow you to live at least a little while longer. I'll even help to rebuild you but remember this. Remember my mercy." He pulled back a bit and his smirk grew as he traced his finger along the slice he had created across her face. "You have been branded, my pet."

As he left her there in the infirmary she could hear his malicious laughter echoing down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Dilandau shifted his body and she thought he was going to leave her but instead he walked closer to her and leaned over so his lips brushed across her ear as he spoke. "I am glad to see you have broken so easily so I will take pity on you and allow you to live at least a little while longer. I'll even help to rebuild you but remember this; remember my mercy." He pulled back a bit and his smirk grew as he traced his finger along the slice he had created across her face. "You have been branded, my pet."

As he left her there in the infirmary she could hear his malicious laughter echoing down the hallway.

Andrea was completely at a loss for what to do. She had thought he was going to kill her, she had accepted that and was prepared to die but here she was, lying quite alive in the infirmary. She felt a cold shiver make its way down her spine and groaned as the thought of a long torturous death crossed her mind.

Reaching up she could feel a large bump fully formed on the side of her head. Dilandau must have hit her when she attacked him though she couldn't remember it. Only then did she notice there was a nurse nearby watching her carefully. "I probably have a concussion" she mumbled to herself. That lump is the second cause of her migraine after the slowly healing scar Dilandau traced his unnaturally soft finger along. She momentarily realized that it was odd he wasn't wearing his gloves or his armor for that matter. She shrugged off the thought assuming it was late and drifted off into a painful slumber.

When she next awoke it was Chesta who stood next to her bed. When he saw her open her eyes he stiffened up slightly and looked around quickly. He was obviously very nervous. He bent down next to her and quickly whispered into her ear, "I want to thank you. The danger may not have been entirely what you thought but you still stood up for me thinking it may cost you your life. Your bravery is amazing and the others agree. We will help you survive him, and show you why we admire him so you won't loose yourself." He flashed her a soft smile and was gone before she could respond.

She sighed and shook her head whispering to his now departed form, "I'm not brave… but thank you."

It was a couple of days before she returned to the room she had been given. After all that had happened the infirmary was really more of a home then this place, after all, she had spent the majority of her time in there. She made her way out into the hallway and down to the small bathroom after taking a minute to remember where it was.

She groaned when she saw a person beaten by an ugly stick on the other side of the mirror. After checking herself out a bit longer she went back to her room, grabbed some supplies, and headed back to the bathroom which happened to have a nice little shower in it. She cleaned herself up, tied her hair back in a bun and applied a small amount of makeup from what she had brought from home. She smiled at her appearance amazed at what a good cleaning can accomplish.

When she returned to her room a small woman was waiting for her there. She stood and made a quick bow before pulling out her tape measure and giving a short introduction and explanation, "I am Rita, a seamstress. I'm here to take your measurements as per Lord Dilandau's instructions. Arms out to the side please."

Although slightly curious, Andrea simply shrugged and did as she was told after setting down her supplies. She already knew Dilandau had something in mind for her so she figured this had something to do with it. After a few minutes in silence the lady, Rita, spoke to her. "I'm finished. You will be receiving you first set of clothes in a few days time and more will come after that. Once they arrive the odd clothes you are currently wearing will no longer be acceptable. If you don't want them to be destroyed then I suggest you hide them away somewhere. Be warned, if Dilandau finds them there will be hell to pay. Also, I am to inform you that your meals will be brought to you and you are not to leave this room until called for except to use the bathroom." Rita gave a quick glace to the door before continuing in a slightly more hushed voice. "I am sorry but you are Dilandau's newest toy and I would suggest that, at least for the time being, you do as you are told. You have witnessed his fury first hand and know the consequences." The glace she gave to the scar on Andrea's face made it quite clear to what she was referring to.

Andrea remained silent for a moment before she responded. "Thank you Rita, I will not forget your words. Would you, by chance, know his purpose in all of this?"

Rita shook her head, "No. All I can tell you is that you are to be expecting some dresses, fit for a high class lady, some custom armor and some training clothes. If you can make sense of that then you are doing better then I am. As for keeping you to your room, I don't think he wants anyone to see you in those strange clothes; it's a disgrace to him. That is only a guess though." Rita bowed and made her way out of the room as quickly as she could, avoiding Andrea's quizzical stare.

Andrea could have guessed that she was to be given armor. She had heard about militaries breaking then rebuilding their soldiers. It had crossed her mind as she replayed what Dilandau had said to her in the infirmary. The dresses however had caught her completely off guard. She couldn't even pretend to pull off being a lady with a scar across her face, no one would buy it. Her mind twisted and turned the information but could make little more sense of it so she let it be, assuming Dilandau would show his intentions eventually.

Over the next few days she was visited only at meal times. Chesta would come with food, eat and talk with her, then leave with the dishes. They talked little about Dilandau and more about the other Dragon Slayers. Chesta told her stories about how they all came to be in the Dragon Slayers and a few funny stories like how they got caught by Lord Folken playing strip poker past lights out. Turns out that Folken was so disturbed by an all male game of strip poker he set up therapy for them instead of punishing them for being up after lights out. They were also given more time off to go into town.

Chesta's visits helped to keep Andrea sane. The remainder of her time she spent gazing up at the ceiling wondering about her decision to come here, what Dilandau had planned, if she was, in fact, going to die young, and every so often her thoughts would drift back to Hope. She tried to avoid the thought as it usually brought her close to tears.

As promised, four days later she was presented with her new sets of clothes. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling as always and only turned her head because it was still too early for lunch. She saw Lord Dilandau standing just inside her door with a package of clothes under his one arm.


End file.
